


a day in the sun

by aislingthebard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Gilmore and Vax share a day in the sun and flirt a bit





	a day in the sun

Emon showed its beauty today. 

A cloudless sky, sunshine, people eagerly flocking to every bit of green space. Laughing children ran past them and their parents followed suit. Nobody thought about work or their responsibilities. He’d left Sherri to take care of his business. Despite the common opinion that he had a hard time of trusting anyone, he trusted her and her keen mind, and well, everyone needed a bit of a break now and then.

Gilmore enjoyed the warmth on his skin and the taste of wine on his lips. Not to mention his companion. Vax sat at his side, legs stretched out and eyes closed. His paleness seemed a stark contrast to Gilmore’s own skin and he wondered, how the pair of them must look to an outsider.

Vax smiled and moved a bit a bit closer, his voice barely above a whisper. “Sometimes I envy you.”

“Oh? Do I have to guess the reason why?” Gilmore reached for a piece of glacéed fruits and touched Vax’s legs in the process. Neither of them cared much about it. “If you’re talking about my handsome appearance and great taste in clothing, I have to disappoint you, Vax’ildan, because you’re quite attractive yourself.”

“High praise indeed.” Vax looked at him, impossible dark lashes hiding his hazel eyes. Maybe he’d learned a trick or two from his sister concerning the art of playful seduction.

“And no, I’m not talking about your handsome face, Gilmore. I was thinking more along the lines of living such a regular life.” He rubbed his chin, maybe trying to find the right words.

Gilmore laughed and nudged Vax’s side. “Are you calling me boring?”

“No, of course not.” His tone became surprisingly serious and he leaned even closer, fingers almost brushing his own. “You’re a lot of things and boring isn’t one of them.”

So sincere. Gilmore fought against the heat, which spread through his stomach, reaching to his heart, to the tips of his fingers. This infatuation started to worry him. Ever since leaving his home and changing his name, he’d sworn to himself to protect himself, to hide true emotions behind a wall of lax humour and teasing. With Vax being so close to him, such walls began to crack.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but after years spent on the road, sleeping through rain and snow and shit, one has to wonder, if there isn’t an alternative.” There was exhaustion in Vax’s face, in the darkness beneath his eyes and in the way he held himself.

Gilmore filled their cups with wine. Suddenly this conversation turned into something else entirely. “You think about settling down?”

“No.” Vax sighed and drank. “Yes.” Another sip of wine and he wiped away some drops with the back of his hand. “Please never mention that to my sister.”

Gilmore squeezed his hand. “By now, you should know that your secrets are safe with me, Vax’ildan.”

An impossible soft expression marked Vax’s features and Gilmore had to look away, fearing what it would do with his thoughts and dreams.

“I know.”

They sat in silence, hands still touching, both lost in thought. Children ran past them, completely ignoring the men. Gilmore envied their lack of care for anything but their games.

Finally, he reached for his cup and hoped that the wine would loosen his tongue. “I have to be honest with you. You’re not made for a life like mine and I’m not talking about my powerful sorcery nor my ability to call most of nobility my friends, but being tied down, waking up in the same bed every day. That’s not you. You’re made for something greater.” Vox Machina were already named heroes of Emon, part of the council and probably soon off to fight every evil thing in existence. 

“You’d be bored out of your mind.” Gilmore tried to imagine Vax as the owner of a shop, opening the doors every morning, speaking to customers and counting gold. No. Maybe he’d make a good guard for some bored noble, or perhaps as a spymaster for Uriel? Another no. He knew that Vax took to the cities in his youth, stealing coin and food, but his home was with his sister and their various adventures.

Vax chuckled and shook his head. “I almost believe you.”

“I almost believe myself. A rather egotistical part of myself wouldn’t mind having you around for prolonged periods of time, though.” _Maybe … just maybe, they …_ Gilmore emptied his cup. He would not let his mind wander into such directions. Such roads only brought hurt and he surely wasn’t foolish enough to consider it. At least, he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t a big, old fool.

Vax put a hand on Gilmore’s shoulders. There seemed a sad note hidden between the happiness of his voice. “A rather egotistical part of myself wouldn’t mind being around you for prolonged periods of time either.”

“Ah, you’re making blush, Vax.” Thankfully his daily dealings with customers also granted him the ability to hide any darkening of his cheeks, but he felt a certain warmth in his neck. He’d felt like a youth, facing a crush for the very first time.

He put a bit of distance between the two of them and shuffled through the food, which he’d brought. A carefully packed basket filled with delicacies and wine. “Let’s put such heavy topics aside and concentrate on such a glorious day. I don’t want you to spend your free time with a heavy mind and the sun is shining and the children are playing and there isn’t a single monster in sight.”

“Have you tried those pastries yet? I buy them from a small bakery just a few streets away from my shop and they’re wonderful and addictive.” The mood became lighter, as if a heaviness lifted from their shoulders. And both of them seemed trained enough in pushing unwelcome thoughts aside, dancing around various subjects.

Vax reached for one. “Are they filled with strawberries?”

“Oh yes.” He watched Vax licking the sugary coating from his fingers, blinked, blinked again, and looked at his own piece pastry, suddenly feeling a bit squeamish. “Well, I guess, I’ll deal with you later then.”

He reached for wine instead.


End file.
